to Tortall
by Daine from Snowdale
Summary: Katy Diana and Audrey are three super fans who adore anything by Tamora Pierce. But when they are sent to help Alanna Daine and Kel they find that the books are much more fun to read...D/N A/G and K/D and some extra funnies! Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Katy Diana and Audrey were sitting under a tree for their Tamora Pierce reading / fan club, they had been reading for well over an hour and Diana and Audrey wanted to go in the tree and were half dragging Katy up when she screamed, three figures were appearing in front of them. "Alanna, Daine and Kel have chosen you!" a voice boomed it made Diana think of _The Realms Of The Gods_ "That sound suspiciously like how Mithros was described -" Diana said when a Man who glowed walked out and held out his hand to Katy. Another two people walked out a beautiful lady in a green silk dress she had black hair and emerald green eyes which glistened the other one – a man – was extremely tanned he wore a loin cloth and he had green streaking his body he also had antlers "Just taller than Numair... Weiryn!" Diana cried, Weiryn chuckled "Yes it's me child Sir Alanna my daughter Daine and Keladry of Mindelan need your help." he stepped forward and gave Diana his hand Mithros copied with Katy and the great mother goddess with Audrey. Everything went dark and when she sat up Audrey had copper hair all over her face "Huh? This isn't my hair!" Diana said as she looked a the smoky brown curls which were covering her head "I Can't even see my hair!" Katy stated "Are my eyes still blue?" Diana asked "yeah you look like..." "Daine!" they all yelled a woman she looked in her twenties walked out "You called?"


	2. Chapter 2

Daine stared at the three gaping girls and said -cause nothing else seemed appropriate-

"Hello. I'm Daine."

"Uh uh... We know that's why we yelled because I looked like you and we were surprised usually my hair is strait and we were confused because we now look like Alanna you and Kel. Oh I didn't introduce myself I'm Diana this is Audrey" she motioned to the girl who looked like Alanna junior "and Katy." she motioned to Kel junior "where are we?" Katy asked

"The bloody hawk. apparently _you_ are who Alanna summoned?" she said the last bit more as a question

"uhhh Mithros the great mother goddess and Weiryn – uhhh your Da – summoned us." Audrey said

"hmmm... I wasn't expecting them to get here so fast." a man said walking over

"Numair, this is Audrey, Diana and Katy." Diana was now gaping. "Are you ok?" Numair asked "uhh yeah she's fine" Audrey said pushing Diana's mouth up. "Nu-Nu...'mair?" Diana said still with her mouth half closed Numair chuckled "Yes that is my name" "i apologise for my friends behaviour she adores every aspect of Daine and that includes _you."_ Katy said standing up "well I'm glad I'm so popular with the ladies" Numair said earning a jab in the ribs from Daine and three very unimpressed glares from the girls.

"you see we need your help girls because the immortals have gone and joined alliances with Scanra and The Copper Isle and they really want to kill us in a year or two _sooo..._ also they want to destroy Tyra so we need to help them too. We nee your help because you have special connections to us and the story's from your time. Diana will stay with me and Numair in his tower we'll learn how to control her magic Audrey will live with Alanna in Pirates Swoop-" Audrey squealed "and you will become an honorary knight for-" she mumbled something "- oh right seven years. And Katy will live with Kel and her lover Dom in the palace and be an honorary knight too. Also Audrey has the gift and we believe Diana has wild magic." and with that Daine collapsed as the three girl squealed holding hands. "I'm going to live with _Alanna!"_ Audrey yelled then stopped "oh will we see each other much..."

"You will see each other on midsummer, fall equinox, midwinter and spring equinox. As well as beltane and other things." a copper haired woman said walking up and dragging another woman behind her

"Kel! Alanna!" Katy and Audrey yelled

"yes that is our names" they said at the same time

"come squire Audrey we're going to the swoop." Alanna said helping Audrey from the ground

"Katy come" Kel commanded

"o-okay" Katy stuttered.

the mouse haired girl smiled.

"I think i'm going to like you." and they left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello!  
i am writing a new chapter i hope you may end up guessing which my fave is (cough cough Diana cough cough)  
**

 _With Diana._

someone chirped...

"KITTEN!" Diana ran over to the little dragon "oh you're so beautiful and oohhhh a _dragon!"_ Kitten chirped again "ohhh beautiful beautiful _beautiful_!" Diana was now stroking her tummy "ohh how i'd kill to have you!" Kitten whistled and Diana's heart locket flew of her neck and opened, inside was a picture of Audrey, and Katy and herself the other side was a picture of the dressed up as their favorite Characters.

"Nice locket" Daine said fiddling with her ring.

"'Thanks." she said as she walked over to stroke Cloud. Cloud nipped at her shirt then Diana heard something.

"Huh?" _"I said you're nice i wont eat you... only 'cause you're like Daine... one of the people in the form of a two-legger"_

"Cloud!?"

"yes that's her name. Why?"

"she, she _talked_!"

"Yeah didn't i tell you you've got wild magic?"

Diana answered by squealing so loud Daine's head hurt.

"Ow. You-" Kitten chirped once and Daine couldn't utter a word.

"i apologize that i didn't warn you. but _please_ don't do that again." Daine said sitting down above her stormwings circled the sky

"Is that bad?" Diana asked looking up.  
Daine chuckled

"No, they're good" she stood up "Barzha Hebekah! Down here!" the stormwings flew to the ground "EWwwwwwww!" Diana said blocking her nose.

"i know, i like these guys you know." Daine waved as the stormwings waved a wing st them and flew off.

"we'd better go to get to the tower by nightfall." and the three Daine Diana and Kitten rode off.


	4. Chapter 4

**I've been forgetting to do this  
Disclamer: I do not own Any characters or Heart attack by Demi Lovato but I do own Katy Diana and Audrey no-one else.**

 _With Audrey_

'So how old are you Audrey?' Alanna asked

'16 mum.' Audrey replies.

'Mithros you sound like Daine we'll cure that. I have a habit of having old squires anyway.'

Audrey laughed 'How old are you?'

'41.'

'You're as old as my dad. I-I mean da.' Alanna chuckled

'What's a "Dad"?' Alanna asked raising an eyebrow.

'A word you will never use in your entire life and if you do bad things may happen.' Audrey answered quickly.

'o-okay?'

Diana started humming a song then began singing quietly. ' I'm putting my defences up, coz' I don't wanna fall in love, if I ever did that I think I'd have a heart attack. Never put my life out the line, never said yes to the right guy. never had trouble getting' what I want but when It comes to you I'm never good enough. When I don't care I ca nplay 'em like aa kin doll won't wash my hair and make 'em bounce like a basket ball…' Audrey kept singing until Alanna joined in with the chorus.

'you make me gloooooowww but I cover up won't let it shooooowww. So I'm puttin' my defences up cos I don't wanna fall in love if I ever did that I think I'd have a heart attaaaaaack. I think I'd have a heart attack. I think I'd have a heart attack. I think I'd have a heart attack. I think I'd have a heart attack.' Alanna sang before laughing with Audrey.

'I used to feel that way then I fell inlove with-'

'Jon and George and now you're married to George with a happy family.' Alanna stared flabbergahsted for a second then smiled.

'how did you know about Jon?' she asked coolly

Audrey thought a bit _should I tell her she's a book? Nah I'll just tell her I just do._ 'I just do' Audrey shrugged.

'Numair says you guys know about us because of a story book or just a story.' It was now Audreys turn to look flabbergasted

'umm… yeah you're from _Song Of The Lioness_ by Tamora Pierce Daine is _The Immortals Quartet_ And Kel is _Protector Of The Small._ All by Tamora Pierce.' Alanna looked Thoughtful.

'will this be turned into a story?' She asked.

'umm… maybe if Tamora likes it.'

'you know when we sang you talked about "paint nails" "Ken dolls" and "high heels" What are those?' Audrey sighed and thought _this will be a_ long _ride._

 **A/N okay how was that I found something out today my two heroes (taylor Swift and Tamora Pierce) Share a birthday December 13! R & R bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

_With Katy_

'What date is midwinter I'm err not from this side of the world.' Katy asked Kel.

'hmmm... December 13th .'

'Tamora Pierces birthday?'

'Who?' Kel asked

'err .N.V.M.'

'What?'

'Oops. Never mind.'

'what does NVM mean?'

'Never mind.'

'please tell me.'

'It means never mind Kel!'

'oh.' Kel says putting on her perfect Yammani "lump" face.

'Wow! You're good at, you know "Lump" face.'

'Thanks?'

'Y.W.'

'huh?.'

'Oops! I mean, you're welcome.'

'huh?'

Katy decided it was time to change the subject.

'So what do people do for midwinter?'

'There is an eight day festival feasting and stuff on the last day-'

'you exchange gifts right?'

'err yes how'd you know?'

'boo- nothing never mind.'

'Boo? Book right? What kind of book? who's the author?'

Katy laughed. ' I have no idea if it's safe to tell you.'

'it's okay Daine and Numair say it's a book in your time what kind I mean is it chapter? What kind of people read it? What's it called?'

Katy had to laugh at this fire of questions. 'why do I feel like I'm talking to Numair Salmalin?' it was Kel's turn to laugh.

'Sorry.' Kel said sheepishly.

'it's okay. Any way the author is Tamora Pierce. It's chapter books. The one you're in the third series is _The Protector Of The Small._ Your books are _First Test, Page, Squire_ and _Lady Knight._ Alanna has _The Song Of The Lioness._ She has _Alanna; The First Adventure, In The Hand Of The Godess, Woman Who Rides Like A Man_ and _Lioness Rampant._ Daine has _The Immortals Quartet._ With _Wild Magic, Wolf Speaker, Emperor Mage_ and _The Realms Of The Gods._ It's aimed at female young adults, like eleven up.'

'Cool. Hey look there's Temple District let's go!.' They rode past the hundreds of temples up to the palace but first Kel turned off to Lalasa's tailor shop.

'Come here squire.' Kel said formally.

'Okay Ke- knight master. What are we doing here?' Katy asked looking over all the beautiful dresses and clothes covering the room.

'Mistress Kel!' Lalasa said walking to Kel. 'And Who's this?'

'Katy Cook miss Lalasa Right?'

'yes miss Cook what d oyou nee- wow how'd you make your breeches miss?' Katy looked down at her black jeans and then looked at Kel for help. Kel stepped forwards.

'Lalasa She isn't from this umm time and thoes breeches aren't either.' Lalasa stared open mouthed the said 'Okay Katy what do you need.'

'Pants and shirts I mean breeches and shirts and a cloak right Kel?' Kel nodded then asked

'What are pants?'

 **A/N Does that satisfy you? It better R &R bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

_In Tasmania with the girls friends._

Rebecca and Alison were bored they stared at the blank computer screen. Alison pressed the power button and Rebecca logged in and opened chrome going to the website of their fanclub and looked in the feed.

'Mithros Mynoss and Sakith!' Ali Yelled hugging Rebecca. 'A new book!'

'I saw.' Beca said laughing. 'let's read the preview.

 _Prologue_

 _King Maggur of Scanra sat at the head of a meeting with the King of the Copper Isles._

 _'Now Maggur', the king Billoaim Dynasty started 'You say something about this war with Tortall but I must point out if you fight King Jonathan you fight the dominion jewel.' Maggur nodded._

 _'I under stand your concern but don't you remember the results of the last time the king used the jewel?'_

 _'That I do. But it is still risky with out Blace the Gallan you have no "Machines" and Tortall has some of the worlds greatest warriors.' Maggur chuckled._

 _'But still they stoop low enough to make lady's knights. Females are only useful for children and taking care of the less masculine chore you know sewing and that.' Billoaim thought about this a bit then thought_ We're doomed!

Becca laughed at that 'oh yeah you are! There's a first chapter too!'

 _Chapter one_

 _Alanna had finally dragged Daine Numair and Kel to the Bloody Hawk of course only Numair and she knew what they were doing. Daine was in deep conversation with Kourrem about Bazhir Traditions, and Kel was teaching some boys fighting techniques. Numair had his head stuck in a book looking for the spell they came here for._

 _'Alanna look at this.' Numair said pointing to a spell. 'it might be the one.' Alanna nodded then went to the stables to get two horses for Numair and Herself._

 _Numair drew shapes in the ground one of a house which looked like a child drew it in a circle the three lines pointing out and circles at the end of those in each circle he drew a stick figure each holding a different thing._

 _Alanna read the spell Which, if it worked, would bring three heroines to help save Tortall._

 _'Ready!' Numair called. Alanna picked up the book getting up from the sand and walked over next to him. Holding his hand and muttering a prayer to the great mother goddess Alanna read._

"Goddess protecting,

Heroes Bringing,

Mithros's Sword in hand,

Heroes to protect this land!"

 _Alanna threw up her hands dropping the book_

 _'So mote it be!' a misty dark sparkling violet coloured flash went over the desert and the runes were rubbed out. Alanna muttered another prayer. And they rode home._

Becca smiled she always enjoyed her fan club having small previews of the unfinished books.

Ali looked fairly put off.

'There's no Aly!' she grumbled good naturedly Becca smiled more.

'Nor is there Beka I'm not complaining it's Tamora Pierce!' Ali had to smile at that. Hugging her best friend. And waving good-bye to her siblings she left home to her parents and her brothers Tom and Alan, even her Mum loved Tamora Pierce.


	7. Chapter 7

_With Audrey, Pirates Swoop._

Audrey thought of her friends at home Ali and Beca along with Trisha Brian Sandy and Dajana.

She also missed her best friend John.

'Squire if you want to eat you eat when food's ready!' Alanna called Audrey noticed she had been missing the summons for food and ran down the stairs to eat.

Later Audrey befriended the 14 year old twins and seemed to be learning martial arts from Alianne and Alan thinking; _  
Ali would be so jelous! Will we tell them we were sucked to Tortall? Did Alanna get her shield? Yes!_

 _Or maybe this_ will _be a book and I wont have to? I hope so! Written down by Tamora Pierce yay!_

Aly came up behind her while she thought and knocked her into Alan who pushed her over.

'Ow! Hey! Ohh sometimes I miss Sklaw at least he put padding on the ground! I mean Mr Claw.' (Sklaw was the fan clubs nickname for Roland Claw and he was keeipng it, only because he didn't look like Ralon of Mavlen) Aly and Alan looked at each other then Aly said.

' I told _you_ to put the padding down.'

'I thought you were doing it!' and with that they ran away as Alanna walked down to where they were. Glaring to where Aly and Alan ran off to. Audrey got up wiping her Breeches off as Alanna asked what happened.

'They forgot to put down the padding then beat me up.' Alanna Sniggered at that.

'They forgot the padding!' Alanna said less of a question than a statement. Audrey nooded slowly and Alanna Doubled over Laughing.

'uhh stop?' When that didn't work Audrey put on hand on her hip waving her finger like a scolding mother said; 'Bad knight leader baaad bad!' Alanna stopped laughing and just stared at her like she was a maniac.

'What?' Now it was Audrey's turn to laugh Alanna Raised a coppery eyebrow then joined in. when Aly and Alan came back down they saw their intelligent dangerous Mother and her squire laughing like teenaged best friends Aly shook her head and they walked back up the stairs.


End file.
